Character Policies
Introduction: Characters Characters are an essential part of role playing. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations. NOTE: Having a superpower that is'NOTE:' Being a child of the big three is not necessarily "better". Even children of minor gods are the same on this wiki. General RulesEdit *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name, nor is Yuck Fou). They should also not be named after characters from well known media sources, such as Harry Potter or Bruce Wayne. *Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media, or use a character from other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics. You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible. This however does not pertain to species in general. If you have come up with a new idea for a nymph, although the rpg site should in general adhere to the basic principles of how the new nymph character works, that doesn't mean others can't also have a nymph of that type. For instance, using Harry Potter is a blatant rip off from J.K. Rowling, but the idea of wizards in general was not hers, is not owned by her, and can be used by anyone. *After two weeks of user inactivity characters are at severe risk of demotion, displacement, or deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. If a user reaches 25 days with no activity on the wiki and no blog or notice about their inactivity the characters are subject to either being marked as or even deletion, as we do not wish to end up with more dead/inactive pages than there are active pages. *Upon creating an account at this wiki a user automatically receives a slot in which to create a demigod character. From there they receive additional slots according to their user levels. Regardless of what your user level dictates in allowed characters, you must to be able to handle all of them. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters, that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, especially if you don't have time to role play them. The point of this wiki is for the character's you make to interact, grow, develop, etc. with other character's, not to just write fun histories and rack up a ton of "cool" characters you never use. *Each user may have a maximum of 12 to 18 superhero/villains but you get 3 characters per level. *Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: **''Category:Characters'' **Optional categories also include nationality, male/female, birth year, etc. *Character pages should be substantially more than a photo, name and sentence. They need to have actual bio/history/facts about the character, if you receive a notice that your page is too short or needs to be improved in some way, and do not do so by 5 days following the request, the character will be put on lock down, until the problem is corrected, if it has not been fixed after 14 days, the user will receive a warning and the page may be subject for deletion. *Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a roleplay not fanfiction. You must create a special unique